


You Be The Anchor That Keeps My Feet On The Ground

by EmJayAnders



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:06:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmJayAnders/pseuds/EmJayAnders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waverly comes clean to Wynonna about she and Nicole's relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Be The Anchor That Keeps My Feet On The Ground

Waverly Earp was used to the grotesquely mortifying, unbridled, public displays of affection of one Champ Hardy, so stealing glances across the Bullpen, smiling at Nicole just a little too long at the coffee pot and sneaking away in Nedley’s office was not only exciting but a welcome change of pace for the young woman.

Since she had thrown caution to the wind and kissed Nicole Haught rather vehemently a little over a week ago the two women had barely been able to keep their hands off each other-it was a wonder they had yet to be caught considering the pressed foreheads, entwined fingers and chaste kisses that neither woman ever wanted to end. Their closest call had by far been the day of Doc’s escapade with the car, when Wynonna had walked in on them trying to creep into Nedley’s office. Nicole had dragged Waverly by the hand into the doorway and the brunette couldn’t hold back her grin or the brushing of tingling lips that made her soul crackle like lightning but it ended before it could really begin as Wynonna stepped out of the Black Badge Office.

Waverly of course had practically outed herself to Doc later that same day and Dolls had clocked Nicole’s shameless flirting with the younger Earp sister pretty much the day they met but Wynonna…Wynonna seemed to be utterly oblivious.

If it had been anyone else Waverly would have found it hilarious and she still sort of did but the crushing fear of what her sister would think of her new relationship soon quelled the humorous side. Waverly pondered her sister’s inability to see her almost glaringly obvious relationship with Nicole as the sister in question walked past her to the coffee pot. Wynonna wrestled with it for around a minute before muttering _“Fuck!”_ slamming the pot down on the counter and angrily folding her arms.

“I heard that coffee pots respond better to a positive approach.” A familiar voice chuckled from the doorway. Waverly looked up to see her favourite redhead leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe, thumbs hooked in her belt as usual and a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips.

“This coffee pot doesn’t.” Wynonna grumbled “I’m going out to get some- you guys want anything?”

“Tea please.” Waverly chirped, Nicole signalled her want of a cup as well. Once Wynonna was gone Nicole stalked over to her girlfriend, smirk fixed back in place. Upon reaching Waverly, the officer pressed her into the countertop- arms either side of her body, effectively trapping her. Though Waverly didn’t feel trapped, no, Waverly finally felt like she had broken free of all the constraints that had ever been placed on her. She wasn’t the daughter of the man who died, she wasn’t the ‘Crazy Chick’s’ sister, the only thing that she was, was Nicole’s.

“Hey.” Nicole practically whispered and Waverly felt her warm breath tickle her cheek.

“Hey.” A grin pulled at her mouth just before she reached up to kiss Nicole, it started out gentle but soon grew heated. Before long Nicole had hoisted Waverly up for her to sit atop the counter and she had moved into position between her legs. Waverly let out a breathy moan into their joined mouths before the clearing of a throat drew her attention to the still open door. Both women broke apart as if they had been burned by one another and their eyes locked onto Dolls who stood with his arms crossed and eyebrows raised.

“If you ladies don’t mind I’d quite like a cup of coffee.” He breezed into the room, bypassing the two shell-shocked women en route to the coffee pot. “So, Haught, those puppy dog eyes finally wore her down huh?” He set the pot to brew, leaning back against the counter with his arms folded and one leg crossed over the other.

“Err yeah…” Nicole finally managed to say. Dolls nodded once.

“Oh by the way Waverly we need your help tracking down a suspect- meet Wynonna and I back in the office when you’ve finished up here.” He turned, poured himself a cup of the bitter drink and left without another word. It was at least another minute before either woman could fathom a response to the situation and even then all they managed was a chuckle and the shaking of heads.

“I can’t believe that just happened.” Waverly rubbed a hand over her cheek and looked up into Nicole’s warm brown eyes. “Imagine if it had been Wynonna?”

“What do you mean?” Nicole was suddenly serious “Do you think she’d have a problem with me? Cause we seemed to get along just fine a few weeks ago but then again I am dating her little sister now- oh God she’s gonna hate me isn’t she? Wave I don’t think I can deal with your sister hating me I mean have you seen that gun she carries around? I mean of course you have but-” The redhead was suddenly silenced by Waverly pressing her lips to hers.

“Nicole, honey, no I don’t think she’ll hate you.” Waverly intertwined their fingers “I just haven’t had the chance to talk to her yet and…honestly-” Waverly sighed “I don’t know how I’m going to tell her.”

“Tell me what?” Wynonna had rounded the corner and now stood behind Nicole in the break room. Waverly instantly dropped her hand from Nicole’s. She locked eyes with her sister and it felt like a weight was pressing against her chest. She couldn’t speak, couldn’t _breathe_. It wasn’t supposed to happen like this, this isn’t how she planned it.

Nicole’s words floated through her mind _‘Oh God she’s gonna hate me.’_ What if Wynonna hated Waverly instead? She’d just gotten one sister back she couldn’t lose the other one. The small girl’s hands began to shake, Nicole could practically feel the tension radiating from her girlfriend beside her and just made out the small choked sound that came from the back of her throat. Nicole smiled sadly- she’d been here before.

“Wave.” She said gently, dragging the blonde's attention to her and away from Wynonna who remained stood a few feet away, very confused. “It’s okay, it’s gonna be okay.” Nicole took a step towards her and locked their hands together. The familiar presence and feeling grounded Waverly; her mind continued to race away from her but now she had a tether to keep her from straying too far.

In that moment Waverly realised that’s exactly what Nicole was. In all the madness, all the death and crazy that her life had become, Nicole was the anchor keeping her from losing herself. She was stoic and strong and everything Waverly needed and that was something she should never be afraid of.

The young Earp gave Nicole’s hand a squeeze before turning to face her sister.

“Wynonna.” She began, voice cracking. Waverly cleared her throat once. “I err…I’ve been meaning to tell you that-um about a week ago…actually longer than that now…that I- we- I…” She glanced at the floor, catching her and Nicole’s intertwined hands in the corner of her vision. “Fuck it. Wynonna I’m dating Nicole and I really like her, really, _really_ like her ’cause she’s kind and caring and hot- I mean have you seen her? And she’s so good to me and I’ve got a really good thing going here and yeah I figured I should tell you.” Waverly glanced up at her girlfriend whose eyebrows were nearing her hairline and that trademark grin was causing her eyes to crinkle. Her gaze returned to her sister who looked very pensive and Waverly’s courage plummeted all the way down to hell along with the Revenants. “Wynonna I-” She was cut off by the woman in question.

“So when you asked if chicks dig scars…?” she dragged the hand not holding the drinks across her chin.

“I really only had one chick in mind.” Wynonna nodded once and turned to Nicole.

“You know, Haught, when I said Waverly should be hanging out with you this isn’t exactly what I meant.” Waverly’s eyes shot up to her girlfriend’s gaping mouth which opened in closed in the same manner as that of a fish. Never before had she seen her rendered speechless.

“I-Wynonna, I mean I-” The heir placed the drinks on the counter and stepped over to her sister.

“You’ve got yourself a good one here, Baby girl, way better than Champ.” Wynonna smirked “I’m proud of you, and thank you for telling me.” She turned again to Nicole “You hurt her, I’ll shoot you myself.”  The brunette turned away, grabbed the coffee she had previously placed on the counter and threw over her shoulder nonchalantly; “For some reason though, I don’t think you will.” Wynonna glanced back, smiling “By the way Waverly, I figure I should tell you something too. Your girlfriend here thinks I have a great ass.” Then Wynonna was gone and a silence stretched between Waverly and Nicole which was only broken when the latter dashed away, grabbing her tea in the process.

“Nicole Haught you get back here right now!”


End file.
